The Operator
The Operator is a enigmatic extra-dimensional humanoid male entity, describing himself as a "Dimensional Lord". Said himself to had existed well beyond the current iteration of the multiverse, the Operator is a ancient-age being that had traveled across the multiverse, finding the secrets and the pathways to the hyperverse and wishing to enter the Outerverse to met with the "Outer Gods". An being who's capable of travelling across the Multiverse, the Operator is possibly one of few beings known throughout the cosmos, ranging from the Narutoverse, Tailverse, and even the Poniverse, he's seen as to be as equally valuable of Gregory in status and accomplishment. Aligned with the cosmic entities throughout all of space-time continuum, the Operator is believed to be the only Dimensional Lord in creation since the ending of the First Dimensional War against te Inokai, the Celestials and the Astrals. Throughout the entire iteration histories of every multiverse, the Operator had been existing alongside sentient life, recording and getting DNA samples in order to preserve them once the multiversal recycle commences. Powers & Abilities Dimensional Lord Physiology: The Operator describes himself to be the last member of the Dimensional Lords, a higher-dimensional race of beings with the power to manipulate the dimensions. Requiring Dimensional Crystals, crystalizin of dimensional energy in order to perform the manipulative feats such as Dimensional Travel and teleportation, he's currently one of the most powerful beings residing in the multiverse. *Dimensional Independence: The Operator is independent from the regular three dimensions as other beings/things are, able to move through all dimensions, not just the three spatial ones, allowing travel through time and to other dimensions, perception at things from a different angle that would be inaccessible to three-dimensional eyes, etc. **Dimensional Travel/Planeswalking: The Operator would be able to achieve dimensional travel and even high-degree planewalking by entering the dimensions. This allows him to enter dimensions such as limbo, the dream realm and even the psyche of a individual's mind. ***Dimensional Transformation; The Operator is capable travel from different dimensions, he's able to alter his physical body into those of the dimension. **Limited Space-Time Manipulation: By bending and distorting the Spacetime dimension, the Operator possess a very limited degree of space-time manipulation. He's capable of accelerating time on non-living sentient ojects such as accelerating the time of a wood rotting, but unable to affect living beings such as humans. Despite this, he's capable of Time Travel, percieving past and future events and history, and can even affect his own timeline by slowing it down or accelerating it. However, knowing the dangerous of space-time, he'd rarely uses this power since he does not see any requirements for its usage. **Spatial-Temporal Lock: Being independent from space-time, the Operator exists outside of spacetime, making almost anything power affecting space and time unrelated/unaffected towards him. The only time he was was due to Primordial Gods Chronos or the larger unified existence, Eternity. *Dimensional Crossroads: The Operator is capapble of setting a typr of dimensional lane within a reality, acting as road to another reality or plane of existence. This allows him to essentially create quite possibly the most safest dimensional travelling lane in the multiverse. *Dimensional Storage: Superhuman Condition: The Operator is proven to be vastly physically superior to any human-level species. He's capable of easily overpowering even the Spartan-IIs, who's conditioning is that of superhuman as well by cellular enhancements and augmentations. Abilities Super-Genius Intellect: The Operator is one of the most intelligent beings existing in the multiverse, having greatest degree of technological knowledge, and a small degree of Celestial understanding, the Operator is most likely the only being who possess the chance to comprehend certain Celestial technology. Regardless of that, he's shown to use his intelligence into others, being a planner, and thinking ahead before action. Equipment Holo-Glove: A piece of device that enables a holographic projection from the palm of the glove. The Holo-Glove is a advanced piece of hardware with the most powerful processor of computers, capable of projecting the entire multiverse as a sort of ap founding video games. Category:Male Category:Dimensional Lord